The Code of Three Words
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: They never knew it but they have a secret code a code neither of them were aware of. There is only three little words that describe their entire relationship, the feeling that they are forever but the three words is the only code they need to guide them through marriage and their lives together.


This is a little lovely dovey but I think it shows how sweet Barney can be when it comes to Robin and the many things he DOES do for her.

* * *

**The Special Code was theirs to always have**

_They don't know it yet but the first time they bro'd out together was the first time both realized that there's a connection with each other that neither one ever realized until the day of their wedding. A day they both never thought would happen especially with each other. Their looks, their conversations, their freedom to have fun and not take life seriously, the things they have in common made them soul mates. Soulmates was a word that was never uttered until this day. The day they were officially pronounced as man and wife. Their friendship went hand and hand with the love they denied for along time, but when they stood their up at that alter with their friends and families watching. They realized that they have this special connection and it was in that moment when all their worries, concerns, running, sexual compatibilities, playing laser tag or just being together while watching a movie or drinking scotch at the bar. Those are the moments that they will always remember and now they get to have these moments/memories for the rest of their lives. Their secret codes of looks and attraction was nothing compared to the day they decided to get married and be together forever more and have all those nights, those lazy Sundays or those sad lonely nights of longing to be with the other one. Those nights are long gone and now they can officially say that they can share those old memories and begin to make new ones._

* * *

May 26th 2013!

This day is finally here, the day nobody not even the two people who's standing in front of their friends and family members would even think would happen. Eight years ago, two people meeting for the first time didn't know anything about the other but yet once they got to know each other better they realized that there's something there that they didn't want to admit. A connection, a bond of two people who never wanted a steady commitment and was too afraid to put their hearts on the line for anyone. But, then they became fast friends, best friends. And then unexpected lovers, the bond they shared was one thing but the connection both knew was there from the moment they first talked to each other was still there on this beautiful Sunday afternoon. When there close friends and families gathered to watch two former commitment phobes unite to become officially man and wife.

The day was stressful to say the least but both looked forward to sealing the deal. A deal that both were scared of doing until that night only six months prior to this day. Yes, they both had their shares of nerves and a moment of panic but knew they loved one another enough to go through with the wedding. He remembers her whispering "I love you" to him that night they got engaged on the WWN building and again right before walking down the aisle towards him looking perfectly stunning in white. This was something he dreamed about but never thought would ever happen especially with Robin. He knew it was always Robin and will always be Robin but that night he proposed and she said yes was one of the best nights of his life.

Standing here in front of everyone they know and love resiting the vows they both didn't know how to write until the moment they saw each other at the alter. The moment they both knew and wasn't scared to say to each other anymore that both tried to write down on a piece of paper(s). "I love you" the only three words that counted in this moment. His extra vow to her.

"I love you Robin." Barney letting his friends and family know that there is only one women in his life now. Those womanizing days and trying to get Robin out of his mind are past him. Today is the only day that matters to him. Making Robin Scherbatsky his wife and partner in life was the best decision he's ever made. "I love you so much that the words I tried to write down how I feel. My vows to you, is simple. From here on out, our future and the way I feel about you will always be true I love you. When I said I won't lie I meant it, because I can't/won't let you slip away from me again. I know I've messed up time and time again but from this moment on I don't want to mess up this thing between us that kind of ruined my life. In a good way." Barney winks "So, my vows to you is as simple as that. I will always love you and tell you the truth because losing you again is just not good for my heart." He finishes smiling through his tears wiping them away quickly.

The vows he said that day was his/their secret code that wasn't so secretive. He promised her to never lie to her and she agreed to it with her own vows to him.

"Barney Stinson, I never thought I would be standing here getting married let alone standing her with you. Eight years ago, I met the man of my dreams but wasn't ready for a commitment then. I know you weren't either. But, when we became closer as friends I started to fall for you. I told myself I couldn't nor wouldn't go there out of respect for Ted but it was much more scarier than I cared to admit back then. Now, however my love for you has grown to the point where I can't stop falling for you, your crazy schemes and plays, the crazy nights we shared together, sharing cigars and playing laser tag. All those lonely nights telling myself I don't need you or anyone.

But, the truth is I do need you. More than I ever thought was possible. I once asked you if I let you feel needed and you told me that I didn't need anyone because I'm the most strong, amazing woman you ever banged (she winks) after that day I thought about what you said and you were right. I didn't need anyone but knew I needed one thing in my life... You." She pauses through tears wiping them away so her eyes won't get blurry. "You are the most incredible man I've ever met, you are also strong and independent it's those reasons why we always connected." She pauses again.

"From this day forward I promise you that I will always love you no matter what happens in the future. I love you for the crazy/creepy things you do but I also love you because you were always there for me even though it took me a while to realize it. You were there, I pushed you away but you came back and made me smile or laugh. You make my days so much more meaningful. I never thought I would get married at all and I know that you didn't either but standing here telling you how much I love you and want to spend forever with you will always be the most honest thing I ever will do and say in my life. You are my best friend, my soulmate, the love of my life, from this day forward that will always be true. You are my One, the one I couldn't bring myself to say eight years ago but now it's no longer scary it's something I can tell myself each day, having you by my side is all I need to let my days go by." She wipes her eyes and face again then smiles at her almost husband.

God, eight years ago she would have never uttered that word it was a scary word back then to say but it isn't scary at all now. It's actually really nice to admit. Calling Barney Stinson her husband was something she never thought would be possible eight years ago but it's quite exciting to acknowledge. This made her tears come pouring out of her eyes again as she looks at Barney looking at her with a big bright smile through his own tears. She never gets to see him cry, he was always such a guy that way but when he does, show emotion she realizes all over again that he really is just the man she knows and loves. The man who is as deep as his blue eyes can still make her weak in the knees with the way he looks at her. She hasn't realized this but he really is the guy she fell for all those years ago that took her along time to admit, he might be crazy sometimes but she knows that's just an act. She knows the true Barney Stinson and she will always be grateful to have him in her life for the rest of her life.

I love you are the three little words that was uttered during this day. Those words are true now, only a year into marriage she's still the happiest she's ever been and her days spending them with her husband is the best and only days that gets her through her days. Every morning after becoming man and wife Barney started a morning tradition. This tradition came out of no where one day on their honeymoon and it hasn't stopped yet.

Every day Barney would wake up before her to bring her breakfast in bed. He never did this before but it was a wonderful sweet thing to do. Robin loved it so much that she ended up waking up before him sometimes just to go back to sleep so he can come wake her up with breakfast. And, each morning he would place a note somewhere on the breakfast tray that says "I love you" on it with a white rose. The white for them symbolizes their wedding days and the theme they had which was ALL DRESSED IN WHITE. The colors of their wedding was white and purple it was what they both wanted as their color theme. The rose and the note started to become much more bigger of a meaning for them so one day Barney (this was on their one year anniversary of being married) gave her another white rose. Every year now, on their anniversary he gives her another white rose it's the most romantic thing he's ever done for her, besides his proposal and his wonderful surprise rehearsal dinner before their wedding.

Without saying "I love you" from their mouths just letting each other know they love each other was their code. The only code that neither of them knew was important but they always knew that the love they share is something so special that they didn't realize how special couple-traditions were, the ones Marshall and Lily always shared and they laughed at would become something to mean something to them and their relationship. A love that never dies when you are waking up to the person you love more than anything.

That was their Code...


End file.
